


A Glint in the Sun

by widowsbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Widowtracer, gotta sweeten up the spider after wrecking her mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26759272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widowsbitch/pseuds/widowsbitch
Summary: It's odd how, for once, she still feels the rush of a kill after a botched mission. (Widowtracer, light flirting on the job.)
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	A Glint in the Sun

There's a slight wind from the southwest, blowing a thin lock of hair into her face. The morning sun beams brightly over her shoulder, putting her target in a spotlight while hiding her in the rays of light. Her suit is made of spandex, treated with an extra reflective coating to ensure anyone who could spot her sees nothing but a glint in the sunlight.

Her name is Amélie, but so few people call her that, she's caught herself forgetting. It feels too close, too vulnerable. Like a fresh scalpel digging around in her brain. Widowmaker is an acceptable moniker, respectable and intimidating. It's what came with her newfound strength and speed, her doctored body, her altered brain chemistry. Sombra once said it separated her from her humanity, but she had only laughed in response.

_"What more of it can I lose, cherie?"_

The wind picks up as her target exits their car. Widowmaker snaps her visor off and leans into the scope of her rifle, exhaling slowly until her ribs press into the cement of the building she's perched on. She tracks her prey as their entourage moves up the sidewalk, towards the courthouse. The judge has needed full security detail since a tip about his assassination three weeks ago.

She had taken care of the mole just hours before. Now it was time to do as promised, before the body was discovered and the judge could be put on house arrest.

The wind dies down, her target takes a step too far away from his entourage. Widowmaker lips quirk up, nearly smiling in anticipation. The moment is here now, just a few seconds more...

She exhales again, thoroughly, until her lungs are empty. She braces her shoulder, relaxes her jaw, and squeezes--

"What'cha doin'?"

_"Merde--!"_

She jumps as her shot rings out, going wide and smashing out a window behind her target. She whirls around to see a flash of brown hair and a bright blue light. When she looks back into the scope, the street below is in pure chaos. The judge is being ushered back into his car, every guard around him drawing their weapons, forming a wall around him until his chauffeur steps on the gas and screeches off.

" _Lena,_ " Widowmaker growls out through gritted teeth. "How very pleasant of you to spoil my miss-" But the annoying girl is gone, not so much as a smudge from her sneakers left in her place. Widowmaker grimaces, standing from her hunting position and letting her gun compress into assault mode.

There's a giggle over her shoulder and Widowmaker whirls around, firing off a few shots into a burst of blue light.

"Ya slowin' down on me?"

Widowmaker sighs heavily and lets the muzzle of her rifle drop towards the ground.

"You are, without a doubt, one of the most _annoying_ people I have ever encountered."

"Ah, c'mon, love! Are you pouting?"

"I do not _pout_ , Lena," Widowmaker replies, reaching to massage her temple. She relents to eye contact with the girl. Her mission has already been blown, and frankly, she's tired after pulling off one hit and camping out for another well past dawn. Plus, Tracer is a talker, not a shooter. She's one of a few from the Overwatch team that tells themselves Widowmaker can be saved, that Amélie can be salvaged from the wreckage of a murderer.

_Idiots._

"Ya look like you're pouting," Tracer sings, casually stepping into an infamous assassin's bubble with no hesitation in her step, just a spark in her eye. "There somethin' on your mind, Amélie?"

It's so very subtle that Lena nearly misses it, but she's sure Widowmaker flinches at the name.

"You shouldn't speak to ghosts, Lena," Widowmaker says coolly, sliding her rifle into its harness on her back and stalking off towards an adjacent building. "It is unhealthy to cling to the dead."

Lena blinks forward so she's walking, backwards, alongside Widowmaker. She looks her up and down thoughtfully, then places a hand on her chin, squints and hums. "Mm, I dunno, love, you look pretty lively to me! But, your skin could use a bit more sun..."

That makes Widowmaker stop while a chuckle bubbles up from deep in her chest. She smirks, almost fondly, as she reaches for the grappling hook dangling from her hip.

"No one has been bold enough to, _ah_..." she trails off and gestures in the air as she recalls the English phrase. " _Crack a joke_ about my complexion. You are... ballsy, non?"

"Me? Ballsy?" Lena laughs. She doesn't notice it this time, but Widowmaker flinches again, her heart failing to beat for the minute. "You're here to kill a judge in broad day light, aren't you?"

"Mm, yes," Widowmaker admits, taking careful aim. She looks back to Lena and squeezes the trigger, sending metal soaring. "I suppose I _was_." The hook catches, the rope goes taut. "Au revoir, Lena."

She steps off the ledge, and she's gone. Tracer leans over, teetering on the edge with just enough time to watch the assassin's form twist as she swings upward, landing on a rooftop that Tracer can't reach.

All she can do is squint at a glint in the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the lightest, most vanilla-esque dynamic you'll catch me writing for these two. This was the first thing I wrote for them, just trying to get a handle on their speaking styles and playful rapport. It isn't much, but still, I want to share it. (Because every moment with these two is a gem in the sea of hellfire that has enraptured my country.)


End file.
